I'm here to help
by Addisonlee
Summary: *this is my first so bare with me* *MAYBE ONESHOT, DEPENDS IF ANYONE LIKES IT :)* Lexie has a problem and Meredith is the one there to comfort her, will they become closer as sisters AND friends?
1. Don't Cry

Interns. Every surgeon was an intern once. But once you stop being an intern and start being resident, you see how truly annoying you once were. And each year, the interns keep coming and the residents have to deal with them. And being a resident wasn't easy! If anything went wrong with one of your interns, it was on your back. It means that YOU weren't doing your job propperly. Each resident was assigned certain interns to mentor, but sometimes they would be shared randomly, depending on what help was needed around the OR. And today, was going to be a tough one.

"Alright gang we've got a trauma coming in now, about 5 minutes away. A 4 car pileup caused multiple injuries, and no doubt a lot of surgery will be required. LETS GO!" Bailey instructed to her residents and their interns. Each intern went to their assigned resident to find out their tasks for the day.

"1 and 2, you are running labs for this morning, 3, 4 come and help with the injuries." Cristina shouted, as she was half way down the corridor to the ambulance bay. Lexie Grey ran up to her resident and tapped her on the shoulder.

"D-doctor Yang?" she quivered.

"What is it 3?" Cristina said distantly as she flicked through the chart she was holding.

"Is-is Meredith going to be down at the bay? I need-"

"Look," Cristina lectured, "if you can't be professional enough to put your family feuds aside to see to real life trauma, then you certainly are not fit to last here, got it?"

"Oh yes, I am professional enough, I just need to talk to her." Stuttered Lexie.

"Well, I'm sure whatever you have to say to her can wait until lunch or some other free time because I'm sure doctor Grey won't have time." With that the ambulance doors opened. "Alright, what have we got?"

"Darren Lee, 38, driver of the first car. Obvious injuries to the side and face, possible breaks of bones on the right side of the body." the paramedic explained, having to shout over the other ambulance that just turned up.

"4, get him inside and page Doctor Torres stat, 3, get over to the next bay and tell who ever is there that I sent you to help."

Without hesitation, Lexie nodded, and ran over to the next bay, where her half sister, Meredith stood with two of her interns. Lexie walked over Meredith and stood by her side, eyes flicking back and forward from her and the floor. "Um, hey. Doctor Yang sent me to help, is-is that ok?" Lexie said, staring at the floor.

"Yeah, that's ok." Meredith said with a half smile. When she looked at her sisters eyes, she could see sadness. But she had no time to worry about that, because with that, the ambulance was opening, revealing another accident.

"Meredith, can I talk to you about something?" Lexie asked, fiddling with the latex gloves on her hands.

"Not right how Lexie, we have a job to do!" she replied, annoyed.

"19 year old female, passenger of the second car, multiple injuries to the head and back." the paramedic shouted to all the people attending.

"Hello, I'm Meredith, whats your name?" she asks she walks aside the moving gernie.

The girl strugles to answer, but finally is able to speak "Bella..Trate" she mumbles, wincing in pain.

"Hey Bella, how are you feeling on a scale of 1-10?" said one of the interns.

"um, 8" she manages to say.

"Right then, le'ts get started." Meredith says with a smile, trying to calm down the girl. "Lexie, can you page Doctor Shephard for me?" Lexie didn't answer, she stood, dazed into the corner. "Lexie, wake up! Page Derek NOW!" Meredith snapped, breaking Lexie out of her daze.

Later on that day, in the cafeteria, the new residents sat at their table with their lunch. "Anything interesting happen to you guys in the OR this morning?" Cristina asked, as she stuffed a handful of chips in her mouth.

"Nope." Izzie sighed, flipping the page on her US weekly magazine.

"Facial construction, nothing exciting" Alex said, showing the world the sandwich in his mouth.

Cristina sighed. "I've had nothing, but I'm going to try and scrub in on something cardio related this afternoon, if I can shift them stupid interns that is." she said, nodding to the table where they all sat.

"Talking about your interns, how is Lexie?" Meredith spoke up, looking over at her sister, who seemed to be pushing food around with her fork, ignoring all the jokes on her table.

Cristina looked confused. "You care about Lexie? I thought you hated her."

"I don't hate her, I just don't talk to her. Ever.. And anyway, she wanted to talk to me this morning, she seemed pretty out of it." Meredith said, still staring across the room at her sister, beginning to worry.

"Oh yes, she did ask about you this morning actually." Cristina replied, opening a chocolate bar.

"hmm," Meredith shrugged. "If it was that important, she would come and get me. Right, gotta go guys, got patients to check."

THe afternoon was even more hectic than the morning. More stupid people with stupid injuries pilled through the doors of Seattle Grace, and luckily for all the interns, more they could scrub in with the big guys. Meredith, however, was stuck running between the clinic, and running labs that various interns didn't finish.

Meredith was on the way to the nurses' station to pick up some papers when she saw Lexie. She was standing at a linen rack, trying to find the right size that Sloan was asking for. Meredith was about to ignore her sister when she suddenly dropped the sheet she was holding and ran into the closet close by. Meredith frowned, and slowly made her way to find out what was wrong.

"Hello? Lexie?" Meredith sang as she tapped on the door. She suddenly heard the girl throw up. "Lexie, I'm coming in." She said firmly, opening the door.

"No, don't, I'm fi-" Lexie started, but was too late because before she knew it, her older sister was stood in front of her, worry taking over her face.

"What's up?" Meredith asks, helping her sister to her feet. Lexies face was full of worry too.

"I..got sick..in the mop bucket." She said wiping her mouth.

"Do you have a virus or something? I can excuse you for today if you'd like."

Lexie sighed and looked down. "No, thankyou, I- I don't have a virus." She said, trying to fight the tears in her eyes.

Meredith automatically saw the hurt in the girls eyes, and realised they were exactly the same as hers. "Lexie, what is it? Is this about what you wanted to talk to me about this morning? Is it about Dad?!" Meredith panicked.

"No, it's not about Dad." She said, her hands visibly shaking. With that, she began to sob, tears staining her cheeks.

"Hey hey don't cry it's ok," said Meredith as she rubbed Lexies arm. "Come on, lets go to the on call room and sit and have a chat, yeah?" She put her arm round the sobbing girl and led her out the small closet.

As the two girls walked down the corridor to the on call room, they bumped into Cristina. "Lexie there you are! Where have you be-" Cristina snapped, before realising what a state her intern was in. "Mer, whats going on?"

"I'll talk to you later ok?" Meredith smiled, nudging her sister through the door.

As soon as the door was closed behind her, Lexie burst into tears, about to collapse on the floor. Meredith sees this and quickly grabs the shaking figure.

"Aw Lex! Shhh, come here." She whispers, sitting down the girl. "Now, why are you crying? Look, I know I've been a bit weary of you lately and I'm sorry about that. Right now, I just want to know you're ok. You are my sister remember?" She nudged her, trying to get a smile out of her. "I can try to help you?"

Lexie tried to calm her sniffles before she spoke. When she finally was able to talk, she wished she didn't have to "I-I'm pregnant." Another sob escaped from her throat, and she put her hands over her face.

Meredith was shocked. Why didn't she notice? "Oh Lexie, why are you crying? You and Alex have been together for a while now, you are happy together, right?" she sighed, wiping a bit of hair out of her sisters bloodshot eyes.

"Ye-yeah," She sniffled "but what am I going to do?! I'm only an intern. And what if Alex hates the idea?! And what with Cristina do?! She'll kick me off the course!"

"Your internship is over in a couple of months, and you will become a resident. My resident was pregnant when I was an intern. And Alex, why do you think he is working in the vagina squad? He LOVES kids! He gave up plastics to work with them babies. And as for Cristina, she won't care! You will be out of her hands come June, and anyway, I'm her best friend, the most she will be is happy for you." Meredith said, rubbing circles on the sobbing girls back.

"You really think so?" Lexie half smiled, her tears receding.

"I know so. Don't be so worried ok? And I'm always here to look after you you know? Like I said, I know we got off to a shaky start, but if you are willing to be friends then so am I."

Lexie smiled, "Thank you so much Meredith, I really appreciate it."

Meredith pulled her into a hug, "It's nothing, really. I'm always here if you need it." she smiled, happy that what they had is behind them "Right, have you been to an OBGYN yet? I can get you in with Addison Montgomery, she is the best."

"Oh would you? That would be great!"

"Sure, I'll page her right now actually, she may be free! Listen, you go back to Cristina, and get on with work, and I'll page you as soon as I have an appointment from Addison." Lexie nodded a smile and started out the room. "Lex, everything will be fine, don't worry." she added before the door was shut.


	2. Its Hard

Later on that day, Meredith went to the maternity wing to check on one of her patients she was assigned to earlier that week. The lady was having triplets, and had a few false alarms so she was kept in for observation.

"Good afternoon Mrs Day, how are you feeling today?" Meredith sang in her cheery voice.

"Hello Doctor Grey, I'm feeling great thanks! Apart from the fact that I can't get any sleep because these little monsters won't stop kicking!" the lady laughed, gesturing to her unborn triplets.

Meredith laughed "Aw, that's a good sign, don't forget that. Try to get some sleep whenever you can, and they will be out before you know it-" Meredith was cut off when she saw Addison stroll past outside the private room, "I'm sorry can you excuse me for a second, I'll be right back to go over your c-section with you." Meredith smiled. She put the woman's chart on the end of the bed and ran outside to catch Addison before she could escape.

"Hey Addison! Hey wait a second!" She called down the busy corridor. Addison was stood at the nurses' station looking through some ones notes, rapidly scribbling words down on the page. The sound of Meredith calling her made her jump.

"Doctor Grey, how can I help you?" Addison asked, gesturing with her eyes that a patient was standing behind her and she was busy.

"Oh sorry" Meredith whispered. "Doctor Montgomery, when you have a moment, I'd like to see you please, sorry to interrupt." Meredith smiled to the patient, and quickly walked to the other side of the nurses' station to pick up some timetables for the OR. Within a few minutes, Addison was back to talk to her.

"Hey Mer, sorry about that. What's up?" Addison said, still engrossed in the chart she was holding.

"I was going to ask if you could do me a favour this afternoon." Meredith asked, flicking through her own papers.

"Sure...what for?" Addison asked, now intrigued in the conversation.

"I need you to do an ultrasound and test for me." Meredith asked, her voice rising at the end of the question, nervously.

Addison gasped "Oh my god are you pregnant?!"

Meredith was shocked, but laughed. "Noooo! It isn't for me..it's..it's for my sister."

Addison raised her eyebrows "Lexie?!"

"Please? It'd be such a help"

Addison sighed. "Ok yeah sure, tell her to come to my office at 7pm, thats when I have my break. It's only going to take a while tell her not to worry."

Meredith smiled widely "Thank you so much, she'll see you then!" She said, touching Addison's arm.

With that, Meredith picked up all her things, and went straight back to her patient to organise a time for her c-section.

Meanwhile down in the clinic, Cristina was stuck with her interns. Cristina was working with Lexie and her number 2 on a patient who had slit open their foot on the beach on a piece of glass. Well, the interns were working, and Cristina was observing, making sure they were doing everything properly, occasionally quizzing them.

"Right, that's all the glass out," Lexie smiled to the teenage boy, "Now I'm just going to have to sew it up. We will give you an anaesthetic to numb your foot so this shouldn't hurt a bit!" Lexie stood up to get the needle, and felt automatically dizzy. She grabbed the cabinet for support, and tried to steady herself. Suddenly, she felt a wave of nausea hit her. Not again, she thought. But as hard as she was trying, this time she wasn't able to contain it any longer. "Excuse me Ken, Doctor Yang-" she gasped as she ran out of the cubical down to the nearest bathroom.

Cristina was concerned, and put down her note pad. "2, you can take this from here, I'll be back after the anaesthetic has set in and I'll fix that foot for you. If you would just excuse me a minute." She said with a reassuring smile as she left walked out of the curtain. She got to the bathroom, and slowly entered, scared of what she may find as she walked in. When she closed the door, she heard poor Lexie vomit in the toilet, then let out a small sob.

"Thre- Lexie, are you ok?" Cristina hesitated. She wasn't good at the whole comforting thing.

With that, the toilet flushed, and the stall door opened. "I'm fine," She said as she wiped her mouth on a paper towel, tears still in her eyes. "I'm so sorry for leaving like that, Doctor Yang, I couldn't wait any longer." she said, a tear rolling down her cheek.

Oh dear, someone's knocked up, Cristina thought. She could sense what was going on, she could just feel it. But she wouldn't mention anything yet, it wasn't her place. She had to be somewhat supportive of Lexie, it is her best friends sister after all. "It's ok, don't worry about it. Everyone gets sick from time to time, I'd rather you do it in here than in front of a patient." Cristina smiled, handing more paper towels to her sobbing intern. "Don't cry, it's not a problem."

Lexie was somewhat shocked at the kindness coming from her mentor, it was a side she has never seen of her the whole time of her internship. "Thanks Doctor Yang." Lexie smiled, wiping her tear off her cheek.

"Oh, before I forget, I saw Meredith earlier. She said she was going to page you but since she saw me Iought to tell you. She said that Doctor Montgomery wants to see you at 7pm this evening. Got it?"

"Got it, thanks."

"Ok..why don't you..do some paperwork at the nurses' station for a while if you are feeling sick. And don't forget 7 o'clock." Cristina smiled as she left the bathroom, the small intern close behind her.


	3. Moral Support

**Hey guys! Sorry I took so long, I've been super busy with school! Thanks for your comments I'll keep going when I have the time! Enjoy this chapter **** x**

The day was getting on now, and Meredith was still busy, running back and forward from wing to wing. She had just gotten out of a neuro surgery when it was just about time for lexie to go for her test to make sure she was pregnant, and to make sure everything was running smoothly. It was about 6:50pm, and she was passing the nurses' station, and saw her younger sister sitting there doing paper work. "Hey," she smiled as she stopped by the station after finally finishing her work, "how are you feeling?"

Lexie smiled back, putting down the big stack of papers she had on her lap. "Ok I guess, Doctor Yang told me to sit and do paperwork because I almost threw up over a teenage boy." She half laughed.

"Oh no! Maybe you should ask doctor Montgomery for something to help with that..oh you're going in a minute!"

Lexie's face immediately went white. "Oh, oh yeah." she stuttered. "I- I better get going."

"Alright well good luck, don't worry about a thing." Meredith smiled, rubbing her sisters arm.

"Thanks, I'll call you later?" Lexie said as she stood got her things together.

"Yeah of course!" Meredith smiled "Speak to you later."

Lexie smiled, and started to walk down the corridor, towards the elevator. She suddenly stopped in her steps. She quickly turned round to find that Meredith was still at the station. "Meredith?" She called out nervously. "Will..will you come?"

Merediths head shot up and she looked at Lexie in a concerned way. She didn't people like this. Even though her and Lexie weren't the best of friends, they were still sisters, and Lexie had no one. Their dad was hopeless, ever since Lexie's mum died all he did was drink. "Yeah- yeah sure ok." Meredith smiled as she walked towards the scared doctor.

"I..I just don't know if I want to go alone, you know. I'm kinda scared."

"It's fine, really, I'm free now anyway. It's going to be fine, I promise."

When they got to Addison's office, she was standing outside waiting already, because they were a few minutes late. "Ah Lexie, here you are." Addison smiled warmly, immediately noticing how tensed Lexie was.

"Sorry I'm late; you weren't waiting too long were you?" Lexie panicked.

"Oh no not at all. Right, are you ready?" Addison gestured into testing room to her right, and Lexie slowly walked in. Addison quickly stopped Meredith before they both walked in. "Is she ok? She seems absolutely terrified."

Meredith sighed. "Yeah she's a bit nervous..and she's not feeling too great either."

"Ok then let's get her checked out." Addison said as she walked into the room. Lexie sat tensed on the bed, fiddling with her nails, as Addison organised everything. After Lexie answered all the medical questions thrown at her about her health, she was ready for the scan. Meredith sat on the chair in the corner, smiling supportively every time Lexie looked over at her with worried eyes. "Right Lexie this gel going to feel quite cold." Addison warned her as she squirted the blue gel on Lexie's still flat stomach. As she moved the wand over her stomach, an obvious beating heart beat filled the room. "Look, there is your baby. You are about 8 weeks along. Congratulations." Addison smiled as she pointed out where the tiny baby was. "I'll give you a minute to take a look for yourself, I'll be back." she grinned, squeezing Lexie's arm.

As Addison left, tears came to Lexie's eyes, and started to run down her cheeks. Meredith slowly got up from her chair and stood by the side of the bed. "It's ok Lexie, don't cry," She said softly, not to startle her.

Lexie smiled, whipping a tear from her eye. "No, I'm not sad. Not anymore. I'm so..so amazed. There is a tiny person inside of me!" She giggled.

Meredith felt an instant wave of relief. "It's amazing huh?" She grinned as she pulled her chair closer to the bed, watching the screen. "I'm just glad you're ok, I was getting worried about you."

"Really?" Lexie seemed shocked to hear that.

Meredith frowned. "Yeah, of course. I know we haven't known of each others existents for like, our whole lives, but now we do, I don't want to just ignore the fact that I have a little sister. Anyway, us Grey girls have gotta stick together, we need all the family we can get." she laughed.

Lexie laughed too, nudging her sisters arm "I'm so glad you said that. Oh and Meredith, you're going to be an auntie."


	4. Telling

Two weeks had passed since Lexie's doctor's appointment and she had been very busy. She had been on and off call, sleeping whenever she could. She felt like she had spent more time in the hospital than at home, but it was all worth it for her. She had been so tired on top of that because of her pregnancy, but she figured she had to juggle that with her job.

Lexie was walking down to the abandoned corridor when she noticed her big sister sitting on the gurney, eating a salad and reading a book. "Hey." She said as she flopped next to her, stealing a tomato from Meredith's plate. She hasn't talked to her sister in a while; they were on call in different hours and only got to say the occasional "hello", so now seemed like a good time to catch up.

"Hey! I haven't talked to you in a while!" Meredith smiled, putting down her book and turning to Lexie. "How have you been? Feeling ok?" Meredith and Lexie were really close now, and Meredith really worried about her sister. Her mum had died, and her dad was absolutely not there at all. Technically, it was Meredith's dad too, but she wasn't ever close with him.

"Yeah I've been ok actually, really tired but the morning sickness has gotten better since dr Montgomery gave me them meds. How are you?" Lexie smiled.

"Aw that's great! Just don't stress yourself out ok?" Meredith lectured.

"Meredith, I'm fine." Lexie groaned.

"No, Lexie I know you. You get yourself worked up over the tiniest of things and you cry." She said, putting another spoon of green leaves into her mouth, raising one eyebrow at Lexie. Lexie didn't say anything; she just rolled her eyes and got her phone out her pocket.

"What about Alex?" Meredith asked.

"What?" Lexie asked, trying to hide her facial expression.

Meredith frowned, "Alex. How is he about everything?"

"Oh, um," she hesitated, "Alex? He's- he's ok. Yeah he's fine"

Meredith put her spoon down. "Alexandra Caroline Grey, you are a terrible liar."

Lexie's eyes grew wide. "Ok i haven't told him," she quivered, her speech getting fasted as she went, "I know I should said something to him but what if he doesn't like it and he freaks out and he hates me and-" lexie was cut off by Meredith.

"Hey, hey lexie stop. This is exactly my point; you get yourself so worked up." Meredith took her little sisters hand, "just tell him. Do it fast before it's too late. It will be FINE! Anyway, I'm always here remember? Now, come here." She pulled lexie in for a hug.

"Thanks Mer." Lexie breathed, tearing up. Damn hormones, she thought to herself.

Later on that day, Lexie thought she'd go for a nap in the on call room. She'd been on her feet for hours and really deserved a rest. She quietly opened the door, careful not to wake anyone in there already. She walked into the dark room, and when her eyes adjusted to the light, she saw Alex sitting on the top bunk of one of the metal beds. Her heart began to thump so hard she thought it was going to come out of her chest. She had to tell him now. She had to.

Alex looked up from his cell and saw his girlfriend standing in the middle of the room. "Hey babe" he said before looking down at his phone again, obviously he was playing a game.

"Hey." Lexie smiled. She breathed deeply and went and sat on the top bunk next to him, trying not to shake. Alex didn't seem to notice when she sat down, he was so engrosed in his temple run game, he could barely look up. "Hey, I need to tell you something." she blurted out, holding her hands together so she wouldn't shake.

"Hmm." Alex slowly said his body turning with his game.

"ALEX!" Lexie said, raising her voice. She snatched the iphone from her boyfriends hands and exited the game.

"Hey I was on a new record I didn't save it!" He said, trying to reach for it back.

"Alex I need to talk to you." Lexie began again.

"This better be good Lexie that was a winning streak." Alex seemed annoyed.

"I'm pregnant." she said it. She wasnt sure that she had said it because the expression on his face was completely blank. "Alex? Oh god, I'm so sorry Alex," tears began to form in her eyes, " I'm so sorry this wasn't planned, please don't-" with that, Alex pulled her into a long kiss, shutting her up.

When they pulled apart, Lexie didn't know what to say. "Hey don't apologise, that is the most amazing news ive heard in months!" He said soothingly, wiping a tear from her cheek.

"Really? I mean, it wasn't planned." She sniffled.

Alex sighed, and took her hands. "Lex, we are surgeons, nothing will ever be planned. Look, there will never be the right time to do anything for as long as we are working here. We live in the moment. And this, this is perfect." he reached out and touched Lexies still flat stomach. Lexie put her hand over his and smiled.

"I love you Alex Karev." She said with a great sigh of relief as she snuggled up against his strong frame.


End file.
